Leur première fois
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: Douce sensualité suggestive, je vous fait entrer dans le tourbillons de chaleur de deux corps qui se mêlent pour la première fois. DEvit/Shuri


Titre : Leur première fois  
Auteur : Shippu  
Partie : OS  
Personnages : Shuri et Devit  
Genre : Sensualité (j'espère 3)  
Rating (+ warnings) : PG-15 : j'ai pas trop détailler tout n'est que dans le sous entendu 3  
Note : Cette OS est un cadeau pour un ami qui faisait tout pour tout le monde en la période de noël, OSEF.  
Sinon les personnages ne sont pas de moi (dommages) mais appartienne à leurs auteurs propres ! Le couple exploité et le Devit(DGM)/Shuri(07-ghost) : c'est donc un crossovers comme vous aurez pue le remarquer3. Aussi il y a une grosse inspiration de la chanson des Tryo en duo avec les ogres de Barbak : 'La première fois' (= je l'écoutais en boucle 3)

PS : Cette fic n'a pas encore été bêta-lectée donc si quelqu'un veux s'y coller... j'en serais ravie~

Première fois...

On dit qu'elle change une vie. Fais réfléchir ou fait grandir. On dit qu'elle nous marque à vie. Une fleur ? Non... Une couleur ? Non plus... Deux ? ou peut-être trois... Non ce n'est pas déterminable. Mais c'est là que tout à commencé. Un souffle, un silence et une chaleur moite. De la buée devant les yeux. Ce fut comme dans une bulle. Leur bulle. Intime et chaleureuse, l'atmosphère les couvrait de douceur.

La première fois ? mais la première fois de quoi. Il y en a eu tellement des premières fois. Laquelle était La Première Fois ? Celle ci, sans hésitation. Sans comprendre, deux être qui s'attirent ça fait peur. Et pourtant ça rassure. C'est une envie, un secret, d'intimes paroles, un code. Pour le déchiffrer, c'est impossible. Mais il faut se lancer. Mais comment ?

Une ambiance tamisé... des bougies au sol, une odeur de cannelle, de pomme et de rose. Alors que les deux corps se rapprochent, rien de se produit. Rien ne se pense et rien ne se dit. Une première fois, ça ne prévient pas. Ce n'est pas nous qui la déclenchons, c'est elle qui nous enlace, nous cajole mais ne nous guide pas. C'est notre travail. La première fois...

Et on repense à notre enfance. On repense à nos début. Eux, c'était laborieux et rien n'aurait montré un tel aboutissement. Entre regards de travers et insultes acerbes, on dit que les contraires s'attirent : ça ne fut jamais aussi vrai.

La première fois c'est une musique qui se déclenche, sourde et entrainante. Et elle tourne, tourne et virevolte en boucle. Les couleurs se mélangent et les odeurs de mêlent. Et puis vient ce gout sur les lèvres. Sucré ? Pourquoi pas. Mais indescriptible, ça c'est indégnable. Comme marqué au fer rouge, des sensations s'encrent dans les esprits. Et un bouton saute... oups...

Alors la rengaine s'accélère, on se saute aux lèvre et la peur semble disparaître. Les mains se lient, les langues de démêlent et les corps s'entrent choquent. Les morsures enivrent, ensuite les ongles griffent. Les frissons se devinent, puis convulsent le corps. Les soupires s'échappent et l'un se bloque. Incapable de bouger et se recule. Alors on le rattrape, le rassure et recommence. Lentement, le musique reprend. La valse s'élève à nouveau, le silence n'a jamais eut pareille mélodie.

La première fois... on suit les lignes et les redessine. On n'en laisse aucune au hasard ; les découvre les enchantes, elles sont sublimes. Fines et propres, lentes et douces, la peinture apparait sous nos doigts. La mélodie s'allie à des couleurs jamais vue, de nouvelles et encore plus belles. Les odeur montent, toutes plus enivrantes, elles s'accordent et font perdre la tête. La chaleurs les couvres.

Les tissues qui glissent, se froissent. Un regard inquiet par dessus une épaule et deux doigts sur le visage rassurent et apaisent. Des caresses, ça fait peur mais on s'en fiche on continue et la sensualité nous emporte. Les pensées se troublent et la brume s'épaissit. Les formes ne sont plus que de vagues couleurs étalées sur une toile de maître. Alors on en esquisses les contours. La chaleur se fait moite, et les peaux se mêlent. Les dernière feuilles tombent...

Et la première fois, devant le fait accomplit on se demande... On hésite et on se regarde. Seules les formes se dessinent. Mais ont sent les regards, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, mais l'attraction se remet en route. Les amants se polarisent, lentement. Un blond bascule sur le dos. Les cœurs déjà lancés dans un courant se déchainent en une tempête de sentiments.

Alors... au dessus, c'est la surprise. L'emballage tombe définitivement et le masque se désagrège. La vérité explose et la passion s'amplifie. C'est une décharge à chaque mouvement, déplacement. Même l'air s'électrise. les mains se lient et les gémissements s'élèvent. La musique à son point culminant ! Les cuivres se déchainent et les corps en convulsent à l'unisson. Les battements harmonisent. Les doigts se serrent les chairs s'unissent. Des larmes coulent et des ailes leur poussent. Elle sont lourdent et déchirantes. Elles allègent le cœur et apaisent l'âme. Ensemble, ils s'élèvent. Ils touchent les nuages et crient Ô! combien leur amour !

Les respirations essoufflent et des cloches résonnent. Minuit sonne. Dans les foyers alentours des exclamations de joie s'élèvent. Pas les mêmes joies, mais Noël est là. Pour tout le monde et encore plus pour eux. C'est une première fois inoubliable. Un coup d'éclat ou une panique... ils se souviendrons de cette musique. Un frénésie maladroite qui s'empare d'eux. Possède leur êtres et les font planer. Les nuages défilent sous eux. Un matelas de passion et perte. La douleur n'est maintenant qu'un vague souvenir, car bien trop mélanger au plaisir. tellement qu'elle en devient factice. Les sensations se mélange et l'extase s'immisce et les articules. Pantins à la merci d'une force invisible, nul ne cherche à résister.

Alors qu'ils fondent l'un l'autre et l'un pour l'autre, les jambes se mêlent et soudain les corps roulent. Tout n'est qu'un enchaînement illogique de recherche et de découverte. Les têtes sont perdu et les esprits ailleurs mais ensemble. Comme porté sur la même vagues, les ondes s'alignent dans une parallèle parfaite et se confondent. La même longueur d'onde les portes. L'extérieur n'est plus, seul, eux, comptent. Unit au plus profond de leur être, leur amour se déverse voluptueusement pour chacun puisse au mieux le ressentir. D'autres gémissements et râles passent leur lèvres. La pièce résonne. Mais seul inconscient perçois, leur conscience ne redescend que bien après... Lorsque les sens reprennent peux à peux leurs droits...

Alors que les odeurs retombent, les corps restent collés l'un à l'autre. Comme pour faire perdurer ce moment intense, les lèvres se lient, les langues se mêlent. De douces caressent glissent. La malice toujours présente, comme une douceur coquine. Entre rougissement et honneur, les regard s'accrochent, encore et toujours...

Le silence se fait toujours entendre. Il est si câlin que personne ne veux le briser... Noël leur aura offert une bien belle soirée...


End file.
